


Anne and the Flock's own... Experiment

by orphan_account



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-22 20:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: During the Flock's time in Anne's care.. She becomes close to them.. A little too close. But, not in the maternal way..Little known fact.. Anne's a sex freak, who will do it with whatever moves. But.. She particularly.. Likes virgins. Including, the six human-Avian hybrids under her care.





	1. Prologue: The first phase.

FBI agent Anne Walker, had recently taken custody of six human-Avian hybrids. She knew who they were.. Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel. She'd cut her ties with Itex.. Just to observe these children. Yes, children. (Max, the eldest, was 14... However.. She was biologically older (about two years ahead)due to her Avian DNA.) .. Perfect age to mate, by bird standards.. And, her standards. 

Anne hadn't been laid since her college girlfriend (Anne was bi), Valencia, broke up with her. She said.. That they broke up, due to moving on with their lives. But, Anne didn't care.. Right, now, she just NEEDED to have sex with.. Whatever would have her! 

She looked around, at the hybrids she'd brought into her home. Max, the eldest.. Long, beautiful brown hair and lovely brown eyes. Thin, little bit of muscle. Long legs, a fine ass.. And, aside from Anne's own, the biggest breasts in the house. But.. Anne knew, Max would take time, to convince. 

She looked to the oldest boy, only four months behind Max. Fang. Short black hair, beautiful blue eyes.. And, he was ripped. One of the most muscular men, Anne'd ever seen. (And.. From his black pants, she could see the outline of his dick. She's seen dick before.. But NONE, as big as his before.). He was another, who'd take time though. Besides.. He was in love with Max. So.. Threesome, perhaps?

Next was Iggy. The blind one of their group. Anne'd never given pity sex before.. But, damn if she didn't start now.. Besides, Iggy was just as hot as the older two. Short red hair, faded blue eyes.. Ripped. (Not as ripped as Fang.. But not far behind.).. And, another one wearing tight enough pants, to see the outline of his penis. .. He was only one inch, behind Fang's. But, she figured.. She'd take him, after she'd taken Max and Fang. 

Then was Nudge. The little black girl. Long beautiful brown hair, with a little white highlight. Lovely brown eyes. She was short, but her legs were still fine. Her creamy brown breasts weren't as big as Max's.. But, they were big enough to get Anne's attention. Her ass, was quite the winning feature, though. Anne could stare at it for a long time. However.. She didn't feel like doing it with Nudge just yet. 

Gazzy (despite his namesake.. He was getting much better with controlling it.).. The youngest boy. Short blonde hair, and blue eyes. He wasn't tall yet.. But, he was still a young boy.. Despite this, he, like his older two comrades, had a bit of muscle to him. And, since Anne saw him change clothes everyday. . She knew, his penis, despite age.. Was well developed. Like that of a man, but with not a hair in sight.. And his balls were so big, they looked like they could burst at any moment . She'd take him, as the first boy. 

Finally.. Angel. Gazzy's biological younger sister. The mind reader. Long blonde hair and blue eyes, similar to her brother's. Her chest was flat.. But, give her time.. She'll be hot as the sun one day. In Anne's eyes, she already was.. Her ass, while childlike, was well rounded. Anne would take her and her brother.. Now. 

She called, "Angel! Gazzy! Could you two come in the house for a second?" They both hurried over, "I've got something to share with you two." 

She looked over to Max, who silently gave her confirmation. They walked in the house, and into Anne's bedroom. She looked over to the young telepath, and said, "Can you.. Transmit? Like.. Something in my mind.. I want to share with both of you. Can you, share it with him while reading my mind?" 

Angel was curious. But, she'd been reading Anne's mind since they met. She didn't have anything wrong with her thoughts. She said, "Well.. I've never tried that before. But I could." She decided to try. 

Anne thought, 'Gazzy.. Can you hear me?' 

Gazzy thought back, "Yeah." He was curious what Anne had in store. 

She smirked, and mentally said, "Good.. Now, both of you.. Take off, ALL your clothes. Don't stop till you're naked." 

(More to come.


	2. Chapter 1: The little ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne's sex plans start, with Angel and Gazzy. 
> 
> (PS.. I changed my mind. I will write a few more chapters. Then, give this away.)

Angel and Gazzy couldn't believe what they were hearing. Anne, their current care taker.. Just asked them, to take off all of their clothes. To stand there,naked in her room. They thought about what it could mean. 

Anne said, communicating telepathically with them, "I'm going to teach you two.. About making babies." She got on her knees, giving them both a view down her open shirt, "But.. In order to get the complete lesson.. We all need to be naked. To.. Fully understand it." She smiled, "Okay?" 

Somehow, after thinking over her words.. The two siblings bought it. They were a little curious about how babies were made. And, Angel had been reading Anne's mind for a long time. Anne was too good to be up to something wrong. Gazzy was also curious as.. He'd been developing feelings for Angel. Feelings an older brother.. Isn't supposed to feel, about his younger sister. Anytime he thought about her (or.. Anyone of the Flock and Anne, really. But, Angel most of all..).. He felt.. Funny. Like something's between his legs, was growing. So.. Maybe this could help with that. 

Angel striped first. She took off her shoes, showing her cute little feet and toes. Then, came her shirt, showing her understandably flat chest (she was only a child. Give her time, she'll get bigger.), and perfect pale body. Gazzy could feel that thing, between his legs again. Finally, she took off her skirt and panties. Showing off her amazing ass (which, while childlike, was still perfectly rounded.).. And, her hot soaking wet pussy. Though she was young.. She was quite aroused by Gazzy. The feelings he had for his sister.. She returned. 

After a minute of staring in awe at his little sister.. Gazzy also began to strip. Like Angel, he first removed his footwear. Then, removed his shirt. He wasn't as muscular as Fang or Iggy, but he was much younger than they were. All he'd need is time. But.. He wasn't without muscle to him. He showed off his muscle, and skin pale like his sister's. Finally.. He removed his pants and underwear. Showing his big, fully erect penis, and huge balls. His dick was as big, as a grown man's, but without so much as a hair in sight. (On a side note.. Each of the Flock was like that. The only hair they had, was on their heads. None of them knew why.) 

Last was Anne. However, she didn't go in the same order. First, like them, she went barefoot. Then, removed her tight-ass jeans. She didn't wear underwear of any sort(minus the bra.). So, she showed her dripping ocean of a pussy, and perfect big round ass, and childbearing hips. Then, removed her shirt.. And undid her huge bra. Revealing her massive breasts to the young ones. 

All they could do, was stare at the glorious woman before them. Anne smiled, and laid on her bed. Angel and Gazzy climbed onto her bed, and sat on opposite sides of her, 

She said, "Gazzy.." She brought Angel closer to her, and pointed to the girl's, and her own, pussies. She said, "This.. Is called the vagina. Otherwise unknown as the birth canal. However.. We will just call it.. A pussy." She gestured to another part of if, "This top hole, is where girls pee from. You don't need to worry about that." She then rubbed Angel's pussy, making the little girl cry in pleasure, "This, however.. Is rather important. It's where babies come out of. It hurts.. But, it's very worth it." 

Gazzy walked closer, examining the two female organs for himself, with great interest. He put his right hand, over Angel's pussy. Then, his whole little hand inside of Anne's. They both moaned in pleasure. 

Soon, Anne grabbed Gazzy's penis, "Angel.. This is called a penis. Otherwise known, as the baby maker.. But, we will call if either a cock, or a dick. When a man sticks his dick into a woman's pussy.. That is called sex. He repeats this.. Until a white liquid bursts out of his penis." She moved her hand, from Angel's pussy.. To rub Gazzy's ballsack, "These.. Are called testicles. But.. We, will just call them balls. They contain this white liquid.. Which is known, as semen. Semen, often contains sperm. Sperm is the male reproductive cell. It connects, with a woman's cell, called an egg.. That, makes a baby." 

Gazzy quickly asked, enjoying Anne's rubbing, "So.. I have to stick my penis into Angel's vagina? Won't.. That hurt her?" 

Anne remarked, "Well.. Since it's her first time.. Yes. Any sexual activity hurts for the first time. But, as time goes on.. It feels SO much better." 

Angel looked nervous.. Then looked at Gazzy's penis.. She nodded motioning him forward. He rammed himself into her.. Taking note of the blood, as soon as he did. After a few seconds.. She felt alright. He kept going in and out, the both of them feeling intense pleasure. Meanwhile.. Anne watched, one hand fingering her pussy while the other played with one of her boobs. 

Gazzy proceeded to kiss Angel. Their tongues wrestling each other, while they smashed their reproductive organs against each other. His dick smoothly going into her tight pussy. 

After a long time (almost twenty minutes).. Gazzy yelled, "That.. That white stuff! (Moan) it's.. Coming out!" His balls tightened, and got ready to burst. He was nearly in Heaven. 

Angel yelled, "Something is.. (Moan) coming out of me, too!" 

Anne yelled, "This is it! Orgasm!" 

The three all came together. Angel felt her clear fluids leave her pussy, coating the entire room, and all three people in it. Gazzy felt his balls burst, as his semen and sperm went rushing into Angel's body. Angel was feeling her brother's wonderful fluid, rushing into her body. They both knew he wouldn't be getting her pregnant today, as her eggs hadn't developed yet. But.l one day. 

Anne felt amazing as she came all over hand. She looked over.. Even though it was her first time.. Angel was satisfied, from such a massive orgasm. She fell asleep.. And promised to do it with Gazzy again later. Gazzy however, wanted more. Anne brought him over to her. He stuck himself into the older woman, and latched on to her massive breasts with his mouth. 

He only took her nipples out of his mouth to ask, "So.. I know angel's eggs haven't developed yet but.. Are you going, to get pregnant from this?" He soon put them back in his mouth, and continued his thrusts. Her pussy was even tighter than Angel's. He felt wonderful. 

As did Anne. The pleasure of having her boobs sucked on, like an infant.. The feeling of dick, going into her pussy after so long.. She was nearly in Heaven. She replied, "No. I'm not ovulating today. I won't get pregnant today." 

They kept going for a whole twenty minutes.. Till finally.. They came together, again. Anne moved Angel closer to her. Then.. She kissed the two little ones as Gazzy fell asleep. 

Anne smirked, "Phase one.. Complete. Next.. I'll get Fang, Max and Nudge." She soon asleep. Having sexual dreams, about having sex with each if the bird kids. 

(Note: I will only do.. About five more chapters. Then.. Giving it away


End file.
